Now it's personal
by a-really-uncreative-name
Summary: After Cammie left Gallagher and France got blown up, things have been going awry for Cammie. Now things are about to get stranger, especially when she meets a certain little blonde girl with wings.
1. Prolouge

**Hi, this isn't a joint story for once :) Good luck to me! Just a warning, this might be a bit OOC... I'm not really good with Cammie's mind for some reason...  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Gallagher Girls... (It's really kind of obvious, and I'm not going to do this before every chapter.  
>Since the new book for Gallagher Girls is coming out soon, this will be from the end of the one before Out of Sight Out of Time.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cammie POV<br>I've been running from my life, and now I'm running again. For a whole new reason. Now these zombie-like teenagers are following me, no matter where I go they seem to be there. It's like no escape, ever since Paris blew up and I left Gallagher, some weird stuff has happened. I was chased into one of their zombie meetings, and it was all about some light or something.  
>When being chased, Operative Morgan did not freak out, but instead deepened her cover.<br>-Operative Morgan got a whole new look, new hair color, new hairstyle, she even got fake glasses.  
>-Operative Morgan also decided to get a little R&amp;R, research and relaxation. The research didn't fall into place, so the whole relaxation thing got thrown out the window along with.<br>-Operative Morgan caught up on sleep, and went back out on the lamb.  
>Now that I've caught up on info, I've had to go back to what I'm good at; running. It seems to me when I run from one thing, another just finds me; it's like a t-shirt I saw once: I don't look for trouble, it finds me. I walked out of my hotel, and went out to try and get a move on, I'd been staying in one place for too long. The zombie kids were probably going to find me soon, and the hair dye was starting to wash out. My fake blonde hair was turning into a dirty blonde, which would go back to my regular old plain brown hair. I either needed another appearance change, and soon.<br>The streets were relatively empty, and there wasn't a person in sight. I saw people in the windows of shops, as I checked to make sure there was nobody following me. I did a quick check, and I knew right away that something was wrong. From a movie line somewhere; it was quiet, too quiet. In my window check, I could've sworn I saw something. A really pretty girl strode behind me silently, she seemed to be guided by a mission; a mission to get me. Maybe I'm just paranoid, but I swear she looked away when I looked both ways before crossing the street absentmindedly. I'd only caught a bit of her face, but I swear that her eyes were purple. I know they were, but I knew they couldn't at the same time.  
>Before I knew it, I was walking into an alley. It was more of a test, to see if the lady was following me. Turns out, she was. "You're going to come with me." She ordered. I knew I didn't want to go with her, and I knew I shouldn't, <em>but inside something made me want to go with her<em>.  
>"Are you crazy? Why would I go with you to the Circle?" I snapped.<br>She looked taken aback, "The Circle? Who? We're going to see the One Light?" Still, against my better judgement, I wanted to go with.  
>"The who?"<br>"The One Light, don't tell me you don't know who he is. Because you will." She commanded, her purple eyes boring into my chocolate brown ones. "Now come."  
>I felt my legs moving towards her, and then falling into step with her. I tried to struggle against my own body, but it wouldn't obey. "Who is the One Light? And more importantly, who the heck are you?" I asked, panicked.<br>She laughed. "Soon Agent Cameron, soon." How did she know my name? I guess I wasn't as good as I thought I was; or I was slipping in my skills.  
>"How did you know my name?" I yelped, again.<br>She clicked her tongue. "We know everything about you Cameron, your little school too."  
>"That's beyond top secret! You can't possibly know that!" I almost shouted. "You and your One Light, who are you? I demand you tell me!"<br>"You're actually lucky to carry out a conversation. Most of my v-erm... _counterparts_ have difficulties carrying out conversation. Alas, I'm afraid I don't quite enjoy the sound of your voice, or the freedoms you enjoy. Now shut up and get in the cage." She chided.  
>I felt my mouth unable to move, and my muscles stiffened. A cage? Where? I kept walking with her, absolutely against my will. What is happening to me? I knew since I was walking against my will, any forced escape would be impossible. Gazing off into the distance I saw a truck, and I heard the hum of it's engine. <em>No, no, no. Don't you dare get in that truck Cameron Ann Morgan<em>. I thought desperately to try and get control of my body.  
>"Well, here we are." She said, pointing to the truck. "You're going to get into the cage, and wait for my orders."<br>I wanted to argue, run away, or just kick the girl's butt; instead I got in the cage like a good girl. "Now sleep." She ordered, and that was the last thing I heard...  
>before it all went black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hoped you enjoy! Remember, this is my first solo fic (but that shouldn't influence whether or not you review).<br>****A note to beta readers out there, if you want to help me with this story FEEL FREE. I'm actually kind of scared to ask for a beta, but I wouldn't be afraid to accept an offer. Yeah, this story probably (scratch that _definitely _) needs a beta. So, feel free to offer!  
>Also, I accept constructive criticism. I'll take it into account and probably edit this story if I think it really needs it (which it probably does). Just don't flame, it's just not cool.<br>I do know that the new paragraph needs an indent, but the tab button seems to have problems on my computer.  
>Anyway... R&amp;R! (Not research and relax...) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long time between updates :( But anyway. Heres the new chapter.**

I woke in a cage. My first thought was the Circle. I got into a defensive position, and waited for assassins to rain from the ceiling, or something ridiculous. I banged my head against the top of my cage and cage to my senses. I was in some place ruled by some guy named the One Light. This One Light guy seemed a bit nuts. I wanted to find out information, and leave. It seemed too dangerous to stay after the nonsense with the girl and the van.  
>I took in the area around me, there was nothing in the room besides another cage. Two cages, tile floors, no doors, and movable ceiling tiles. If I could get to the ceiling tiles, I could get out. The only problem was that the freaky purple-eyed girl took my lock picking tools, bobby pins, and anything that could aid me in escaping the cage. Maybe there was another person in the cage across from me who knew things about the One Light and stuff.<br>I coughed nonchalantly, trying to wake anyone who would be in the cage across from me. Shortly after, a small blonde girl popped up, and surveyed her surroundings as well. Her blonde hair was disheveled, and her face was covered in scratches and burns. Is that what the One Light people did, beat up little children?  
>"Hello?" I asked her sheepishly.<br>"Yes?" The girl asked back.  
>"Who are you?"<br>"A secret."  
>I chortled internally at her fake name. She probably didn't even understand what being secret was like. "I know what it's like Cammie. More than you think." I masked my emotions, she couldn't have guessed that. I had never said my name. I couldn't understand. "I can read your mind Cammie."<br>I giggled again. "Then what am I thinking now?" I started to think about Zach, who always knew where I was. I thought about being safe in his arms, and how I longed to be back there.  
>Instead of saying 'can you hear me?' like I had expected, she got it right on the nose. "Some guy named Zach. Seems like you miss him."<br>I blushed. "Oh." I paused. "I guess you can read my mind."  
>"Yeah. That about sums it up."<br>"How?" I blurted thoughtlessly.  
>"People like the people here."<br>"And they are?" I motioned for her to continue the sentence.  
>"Bad people, scary people, dangerous people, crazy people."<br>"What exactly do they do?"  
>She sighed, and continued. "Evil people that want to destroy the world so only advanced humans will survive." I thought about my friends and family, spies counted as advanced, right? "Spies?" She asked, clearly having read my thoughts.<br>"Top secret." I told her. "Off limits!"  
>She tapped her forehead, "Nothing is top secret for me. In fact, no thought is left out of my mind. <strong>(AN: This is a tribute to my other story "We all fall down" but only a bit :P)<strong> Even if I don't want to hear it, it snakes its way into my mind. Wait, spies..." She trailed off. "Galagher Academy?"  
>"Yeah. Why?"<br>"You have to warn them. They're going after your school. That means that they're going to take everyone there and do horrible things to them."  
>"Like what?"<br>She relaxed her wings from their hiding postions. They were creamy white that was a pale whisper along the white walls in the midst of the cage. She wiggled her wings a little more, and they went through the bars of the cage. They were beautiful. I gasped finally letting my emotions free and letting a few rogue tears loose.  
>"A-a-are there more p-people like you?" I stammered, wiping off my face and for once seeing how dirty my face was from the mud in my wiped tear.<br>She nodded weakly. She put her finger on her lips, "Someone's coming" She whispered.  
>Right after Angel hid back inside her cage and pretended to sleep, a panel slid down from the featureless wall. A man in a labcoat walked in. "So I guess this is the new one we got." He looked at the clipboard. "Perfect. This one will go great with a project I have in mind." I swore I saw a sadistic grin cross his face, "As long as this one can survive the pre-experiment testing." He motioned to an unseen figure, and a boy walked in.<br>The boy was tall, but not so tall that I could not see his face. His eyes were a glazed over amber color. "Put her on the cart Xavier." The boy nodded, and when his long blond hair shifted I saw a scar running along his forehead. He lifted my cage with seeming ease, keeping the same zombie-like face the whole time. "Good, now follow me to the examination area Xavier. It's good to see that you're getting with the program here. I think we've found the right place for you."  
><em>Careful.<em> I heard in my head, it sounded like the little girl. _Don't listen to anyone. They have this weird mind control thing. It's hard not to listen Cammie but you have to._  
><em>How can I truly trust you if I don't know your name?<em> I thought back to her, somehow trying to direct my thoughts to her.  
><em>I'm Angel.<em> She told me, and I thought I felt her presence slip away from my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah... So this is the next chapter... It might be a while until the next one because I have finals and I'm lazy.  
>I actually have the next chapter written, but I don't feel like typing it up and searching between the notes my friend and I were passing inside the notebook it's in. So, um, yeah...<strong>

The new room was all white, and plain to the naked eye. A normal person would have just seen a big room with all white walls, but a spy would see more. A spy would see the grids along the walls notice the fact that there weren't ceiling tiles anymore. The entire room was blindingly white with subtle grey gridlines running along the walls. Every step I took echoed like a cliche movie step, and I assumed that the walls, floor, and ceiling were highly reflective. The left wall had a mid-sized area that was less reflective than the rest of the room, yet it was painted over with the same color and lines. It was a subtle difference that lead me to the thought that it was a one-way mirror.  
>So I talked to whoever was on the other side of the mirror. Nobody answered, as I had expected, but that didn't stop me. Ten minutes, thirty-seven seconds after my first question a static buzz filled the room at an obscenely loud volume. I covered my ears, and the noise lowered as if the volume was being turned down.<br>"Cameron Morgan, so good to see you." Zach's mom teased through the speaker. "I'm sure the One Light has something planned for you. Regardless, I can't wait to get my hands on you afterwards." I shivered, the Circle was here, and they were going to get the school, and me. "But for now they need to run some sort of test."  
>One of the floor tiles hummed as the microphone clicked off. A floor tile in the middle of the room began to rise, revealing a large glass chamber with a person inside. It was a big, buff teenage boy. The chamber clicked into place, and it slid open. The boy stepped out, and glared at me. The floor panel slid back into place and we stood there for a moment, not doing anything.<br>That moment didn't last long though, a second later he charged at me. It was fruitless, he didn't even try to hit me. I moved away from him, and pushed his back so he flew into the wall. He hit the wall with a giant crash but he peeled himself off the wall and acted like nothing had happened. That's when I noticed it, his eyes were foggy too. He didn't even hesitate before charging again. He stopped short, and aimed to punch me.  
>He wasn't even close, I grabbed his hand and twisted. I pushed him onto the ground and brought his arm to the almost breaking point. "Not enough Cammie." told me.<br>"Why not?"  
>"You have to kill him."<br>"Or else?"  
>"Or else he'll kill you."<br>As soon as she finished the boy twisted his arm unnaturally, and threw me off. Even if his arm was in it's socket properly, he wouldn't have been able to throw me into the wall like he had. My vision was covered in black spots, but I could still see him coming at me. I tried to get up, but I was too dizzy from having the breath knocked out of me.  
>He picked me up by the neck, crushing my windpipe. I couldn't breath, and my body was already starved for oxygen. I was going to die very quickly if I didn't do something soon. In a last ditch effort I swung my leg and hit him in the 'area'. He dropped me like a ragdoll, and I took in quick gasps. As soon as I had gotten to a ragged pant, I stood up. It took a lot of effort to do and I knew the fight wasn't going to last long for me.<br>I staggered backwards and hit the wall. It felt like the room was getting smaller. Then I realized it was actually getting smaller. Well that's great. He was already coming back at me. I realized he probably didn't know that the room was getting smaller, so I decided to play it up. I stood totally still, not leaning on the wall at all, but very close to it.  
>As I had predicted he charged like a raving bull. He was within arm's reach when I grabbed his head and smashed it into the wall. He should've been out like a light, but I knew he wouldn't be out. I got right on top of him and started to choke him. I didn't really know if it would work since the guy had some sort of superhuman power or something. Eventually I was only choking with only one hand, and hitting random pressure points. I was in super-overdrive. I was slightly half asleep and in some deranged kind of faint shadow of focus that made everything clear and totally present to me.<br>I saw his eyes closed, but I didn't actually register it. I kept choking because I was angry. I was angry that I got caught, I was angry that I didn't know where I was, and most of all I was angry because I was stupid: stupid for getting caught in the first place, stupid for underestimating my foe, and stupid for leaving my home.  
>The throat beneath me stiffened. "Good job Cameron, there's hope for you yet. Now I can see why my little Zachary chose you."<br>I didn't speak. I didn't argue when I went back to my cage. My mind was skattered, and I didn't truly process anything until afterwards. In fact, I think I actually feel asleep in my cage on the way back. I'm not even sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**I might actually be able to put up another chapter for you guys today! Isn't that great? If not today, then tomorrow. But I can dream right? This stuff was trapped in a notebook since like March so if it seems incredibly dumb it probably is. I kinda tweaked it a little, but even then...**

"Get off of me! You're going to mess everything up!" I heard a girl with a British accent whisper harshly. The walls in my room were very thin.  
>"I don't know what kind of DG freak you are, but get out of here." A boy told her dismissively.<br>"DG? What the devil is a DG? This is the Circle of Cavan!" That must mean somebody was here for me. I started to put things together: female British accent + spy + most likely knows me = Bex. Bex was here! Could it have been?  
>"The circle of what?" he responded.<br>Another quiet voice chimed in. "Must just be a defect of that mind control thing. Maybe we could get Star to undo it later."  
>"A defect?" The British voice exclaimed, definitely Bex. "I am no defect! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be breaking my friend out of here." There were sounds of a scuffle in the walls. Did they not insulate their walls here?<br>"Wait! The charges are set t-" Before the other voice could finish, fire and drywall spewed everywhere. The charges the voice had spoken of must have been shape charges because neither Angel nor my cages were even touched by shrapnel. Which is good because flaming drywall is not a fun toy. If Angel had been asleep at all, she wouldn't be anymore. The blast had been so loud that it had probably woken up the mutant guards with a thousand eyes. Bex and I would not fare well against those things.  
>Before the dust had even settled, but after the ringing in my ears stopped I heard Angel arguing. "Please Iggy, she's a good person. She won't betray us! Just let her out!"<br>The Iggy kid started to fiddle with my lock. By then the dust had settled. That would mean that we probably had forty-three seconds until the guards came. The strawberry blonde kid had his tongue sticking out, my lock must have been different from Angel's since he was taking longer.  
>"What are you doing? The way you're doing it will take ages! Gimme the lock-picking tools." Bex told him. She was right, he wasn't familiar with this kind of lock, but Bex and I were. I couldn't get out because I didn't have the right stuff to pick the lock with.<br>A tall girl with dirty blond hair leaning on the wall next to the door told the boy fiddling with my lock. "Give her the stuff, the guards are coming. Let's just get out now."  
>Angel planted her feet firmly on the ground. "We aren't leaving until Cammie gets out, she's not like us. She wouldn't be able to handle the guards."<br>I shushed Bex before she could argue about it. Angel was right; Bex and I wouldn't make it out.  
>"Yeesh, you let the blind kid do something for once and some stranger takes over. Next thing you know Dylan's gonna be telling jokes and being devilishly handsome." The kid was pointing at space and talking to nobody. I guess he really was blind.<br>My cage door swung open. I got out and was immediately pulled up by Bex. A ceiling tile was missing from the ceiling, and she had her hands out to boost me up. I stepped onto her foot, and pulled myself into the ceiling area. She reached up, and I pulled her up despite my sore muscles aching in protest.  
>"Flock up and away." I heard the door girl say, but then the door swung open just as Bex put the tile back in place. I heard the girl's tone change to a taunt, "I thought the school was slow. Huh, change of plans flock. We get to fight."<br>Bex and I started to tip-toe away as fast as we could.

"Cammie!" Liz exclaimed as Bex helped me through the door of the awaiting van, five miles away. I was a hot, sweaty mess after five miles of running. Even Gallagher Girls get out of shape after not exercising and being in a cage. Seriously. Liz started to crush me into a hug anyway. "I'm so glad you're okay. Wait... You are okay aren't you?"  
>I shrugged, "I'm fine I guess." I looked at the van around me, "How did you guys even find me?" My voice cracked, I was thirsty and tired. I had already collapsed into a seat, but I was still very tired.<br>"Long story squirt. We'll tell you on the jet." Aunt Abby told me as she tossed me a water bottle.  
>"Jet?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, Macey McHenry's family jet. You don't think we drove all the way here did you?" Aunt Abby teased.  
>"Where's Macey then?" I asked Bex.<br>"With your Mom so she doesn't pound Josh's face in."  
>"Josh? Why is he here?"<p>

**AAAAH semi-cliffie not really. So yeah thank you to all of my lovely readers, who have stuck with this story. My traffic stats say I went from 17 visitors for the first chapter to 8 for the third. Wah. Special thanks to XxTruexXColorsxX for favoriting this story, it made me feel so special. So all you readers out there (all 8 or so of you) tell your friends! :)  
>And if you still like it, feel free to review because it makes me feel special. Especially if you log in so I can make a special shoutout to you :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah a day late... I know. But it's kind of long. Kind of...  
><strong>**Yeah so um enjoy?**

"Josh is kind of how we found you. He's part of the circle." Liz started.  
>"But he was a honeypot to get to you. He's really different now, and he keeps blabbering on about this One Light guy. I dunno, maybe he's the head of the circle." Bex continued for her, "He's off his rocker."<br>"And how could you guys possibly figure that out?" I asked hesitantly.  
>"Macey, Liz, and I were talking about how and when this all started. It's kind of like you turned in that report about Josh, and the next summer the Circle was after you. So Liz thought that maybe you were Josh's mark or something. He wanted to get into the school, but it wasn't working right with your cover story about being home-schooled. But maybe in the end he did fall in love with you." Bex explained, hastily adding in that he loved me.<br>Liz continued the story, trying to make up for the slight faux pas. "Then there was a rally for this new group, and he was there. But he was different. We started drilling him, and he gave up the information on where you were."  
>Aunt Abby stopped the car. "Okay kiddo, we're here. Let's just hope the Circle doesn't have people here."<br>Liz, Bex, and Aunt Abby formed a triangle around me. We walked over to the jet, boarded. It was plain and simple. No ninjas raining from the sky, no genetically engineered dragons swooping down and causing chaos. I was glad.  
>Of course when I got onto the airplane it was a different story. Josh was sitting there, but he looked very different from what he had been before. His hair was a chestnut brown, and he looked grim. He wasn't the same loving boy I used to sneak out of school to meet, the boy I passed notes to through bricks. His eyes were glazed over like the other people from the place I'd been.<br>"That's not Josh."  
>"That is the real Josh Abrams, I'm sure. I ran dental, DNA, and facial recognition to be sure." Liz answered. Typical Liz. "Hey! I could've run a lot more tests, but Bex made me stop!" Liz must've seen the look on my face.<br>I blushed, but before I could say anything, my mom ambushed me with a hug. "Cameron Morgan! You are so grounded!" She turned me to face her and she started kissing me all over my face and hair. "Oh god, I missed you so much." Her tears dripped onto my face, and I realized I was crying too. "How could you leave like that?"  
>"I-I-I I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I'm sorry, I'll never do it again."<br>"You hurt us when you left." Macey said from a random chair somewhere. I hadn't even thought about that. "Everyone broke down after you left. Thanks for that. Liz took up baking, she almost burnt down her parent's farm."  
>The plane started to taxi off. My mom shoved me down onto a seat and we both buckled up. I was still enveloped in a hug. As the plane started to move Josh started to thrash around. "No!" He screamed, "This plane! It's killing the environment!"<br>Macey kicked him. He glared at her. "When the One Light saves us you won't be a part of it." He grinned, "Unlike you I'm ready. Mutate or die!" His voice was steady, he talked like he was talking about his math homework.  
>I shrugged out of my mom's hug, I turned Josh to face me. "Josh, who is the One Light."<br>"He is our savior. He will save us all."  
>I looked back at everyone. "This is bad. Like really, really, really, really bad. They're going to go after Gallagher, and they're going to do something bad to everyone. I don't know what, but all I know is that it won't be for information. They're out for blood. They're called the Doomsday Group, DG for short, and they were the people who created the explosion in France."<br>"So that's what they were talking about when I got you?" Bex asked.  
>"It get's worse they have this mind control thing. You'll be minding your own business, and then next thing you know you'll be murdering people with a smile on your face because they said so. That's why Josh is so crazy. They're working with the Circle too, so that means we're in even bigger trouble."<br>"How do we know he's under their influence?" Aunt Abby asked.  
>"Their eyes are glazed, but they're not on drugs."<br>"At the rally where we found Josh there was this girl, she had the crowd wrapped around her finger. She had purple eyes, and the she talked was so mystic." Bex said.  
>"Yeah, the way she talked was so... Infatuating. That's how they took me. She just talked, and the next thing I knew I couldn't control my body and I was doing what she asked. I couldn't help but listen."<br>"That must have been why everyone was so delusional at the rally. I just thought they were doing drugs." Macey grinned at her joke.  
>Liz looked back at Josh, "Maybe we could run some tests on Josh and try to figure out this mind control stuff. But I think we should run the tests on you too, that way we can see the after effects of the mind control."<br>I knew what she meant. Liz didn't actually believe me, she thought I was crazy. I frowned a little, and decided to actually get some sleep.  
>I woke up at Gallagher, and I was whisked away into the school by none other than Zach. He kissed my forehead gently, "I thought you'd never come back." His green eyes bore into mine, and I began to notice some things. Zach's hair was more disheveled, and he looked frazzled. The edges of his eyes were red, it looked like he had been staying up all night and maybe even crying. "I missed you so much Gallagher Girl."<br>"I missed you too spy guy."  
>He grinned a little. "You have to tell me everything."<br>Bex coughed in the background. I had totally forgotten about her. "Yeah, um, we have to take Cammie. So you can do the whole make-up-make-out reunion session later."  
>She took me by the arm, a totally unnecessary measure, and trudged off to the infirmary. There were no special greetings since it was the summer and nobody else was in school.<br>There is one thing I must say though, the next afternoon was almost as bad as my month in a cage. I didn't get to shower, and I was stuck with Josh the whole time. I still kind of regretted the whole thing with him, but at the same time I was glad it happened. After hours of being pushed through machine after machine I was finally allowed to go back to my room. Without even showering I fell asleep only partially on my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Buenos Dias dear readers.

I have an announcement to make.

I feel a little conceited doing this, and it seems like something only really good authors do, but I really feel the need to do this. I've recently grown kind of insecure about my writing, and musical abilities (but that is for another time and place). For one story I just want a Beta.

This story is being put on hiatus, and being considered for being left unfinished. I will put it up for adoption if somebody asks. Stories I like and have inspiration for, but no ideas for filler/getting to plot points (Chasing Paradise). Stories that I enjoy writing, but have no idea where they're going (Marching, Wings, and Other Things). Stories that had good beginnings, but the follow through chapters are literally garbage that involves the death of a new character every chapter and is so bad outside of the first couple chapters (And we all fall down). Stories I have no inspiration for, but have a general sense of direction for (Now it's Personal).

I have a note for each story, and don't feel like making a new document for each story because I don't have the time (which is another reason why lots of stories are going to other people or to sit and collect virtual dust).

**Chasing Paradise:** This one I am not going to continue. Sorry if you liked this one. I liked it, and I have a nice idea for a direction, but I don't have the time for this, and getting to the part I like is going to take too long for me to enjoy writing this well. Also somebody I know told me to delete this because it has an OC in it because apparently that's stupid and for immature writers only (I personally disagree with this, but it made me consider giving this one up seriously). Review this or message me if you would to adopt this story and I can give it to you, and tell you my original plans for this one if you would like.

**And We All Fall Down: **I will continue this if I get a Beta. I just want to validation on this one because this covers a touchy topic and is skirting some really unknown territory for the readers and me. My friends were upset with me for coming up with this. PM me or review if you want to beta this.

**Now it's Personal: **I want somebody to Beta this too. I'll continue this later if I get inspiration, I'll let this sit for another couple of months and see what happens. A follow up chapter for this will be posted in a few months. If you want to pick this up, feel free to ask and it might speed up an update.

I will post an update on that specific story if somebody adopts this, otherwise this will probably just be taken down. 


End file.
